Joke's on All of You
by thwipthwipity
Summary: When the team (minus Wally) throw Robin a surprise birthday party and expect it to be a fun, light-hearted time, they get the opposite and something nobody could ever want- an upset bird. Trying to figure out what they did wrong but coming up with nothing, they turn to Wally- one of the only people who seem to have an idea of what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

Four words:

**I love Robin feels.**

With the team, Batfam(man), friends, Teen Titans (that being saidddd- I have a few one shot ideas for them) - anything. lolz

Oh and- no offense to all you Superboy fans out there, he's really cool and all- I'm not making fun of him or whatever works with the story. :P

* * *

_Mount Justice,_

_March 20, 10:00 P.M. _

Superboy sulked just like he always did. Glaring at the static on the T.V. screen.

Why?

Usually, he could just say '_Oh nothing- I'm just upset that Superman ignores me.'_

But this time?

No, _this_ time M'gann was mad at him. (So what if he accidentally destroyed the oven! It's not his fault that it kept making that stupid beeping!)

So now here he was, staring at the 'zigs' and 'zags' of the large screen.

To be honest with himself, he probably would have stayed in that position the rest of the night had he not heard voices talking in the kitchen.

Sorry, not talking, _whispering_. As in, him having to strain his ears to the maximum just to barely make out what the mystery people were saying.

"Rob, dude, come on! You know what tomorrow is, why are you ignoring it?"

Okay, Wally and Robin were the mystery people, good to know.

"Wally! You know _exactly_ why! Don't play dumb. Especially about this."

"You're right bro, but- you don't even want any _presents_?! Look at who you live with!"

Presents? Why would Robin need presents?

"No. Growing up I never got much- why start now?"

"But," Wally started stuttering, "I get that and all- its just that, its your birthday tomorrow. Even with all that's happened, you still should celebrate."

The clone glared getting annoying- just _what_ do they need to celebrate?

"No, Wally."

"But-"

"_No._"

"Rob, come on! You-"

"_Wally. _I said no_, _I don't want a birthday party! Now stop!"

Oh. _Oh_.

"Okay. No party- gotcha." Conner could hear him speed off- probably to his room, Robin left the mountain just as quick.

He could use this! What did Wally always say that he needed? Brownie points! They're supposed to get you on the good side of a girl- and what better way to get them if you give away the details of someone's birthday?

Jumping up from the couch and heading towards his girlfriend's room, Conner couldn't help but smile for the first time that night.

* * *

_Wayne Manor,_

_March 21, 9:00 A.M._

Dick pulled on his navy blue sweatshirt and sighed.

Besides not getting enough sleep the previous night before (for _obvious _reasons)- he now felt bad for yelling at Wally. It didn't matter though, he could talk to him at the cave later.

Walking into the kitchen, Alfred threw him a polite smile, wished him a Happy Birthday, and told him that, even though Bruce was in meetings all day, he would find a way to make it up as soon as possible.

Richard smiled and nodded, it was like this the year before as well. Happily, the boy realized that even though the billionaire wasn't always there- he did make it up to him, whether it be taking Dick out to a fancy dinner, or even just spending the day watching old movies together- Bruce would come through for his ward. The acrobat liked to think they were no longer 'ward' and 'guardian', but with someone as unsociable as Batman for a father, it was usually hard to tell. Dick didn't care though, they were still family (his new family), no matter what happens, or what the newspapers say.

Richard just hoped it stayed this way.

Even with his dysfunctional but occasionally amiable new father by his side, the orphan couldn't help but fathom what he would be doing with his real family on this day.

_Probably spending all day on the trapeze, then coming down later in the evening to have dinner in our trailer…_

Straying away from those thoughts he sighed heavily again (what was up with him sighing so _much_ these days?), and entered the Zeta-Tube.

Honestly? He could say he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

At all- and, frankly, it made him _very_ upset.

* * *

I don't know anymore. I finally worked around my writer's block for _The Other Side_, so the next chapter should be up in a few days! Finally! Lol, anyways- yeah.. this was the most picked story on my poll (2 votes… come on guys.-.), so I started writing a while back. Hope you like! P.S. idek why it's so short, it felt like I was writing for a while lolz.

Leave a review and my updates for _most all_ (not sure, mebbe, mebbe not? But I definitely will do TOS and HWISTK, that much I'm sure of), of my stories should be before October 18!

On another note, I just read The New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.- yes ik I'm late but still. Pm me if you wanna talk about it XD.

THANKS A BUNCH AND LEAVE A REVIEW!

-Thwipity


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I kinda lost my muse for this- thankfully, it's back!

* * *

_Honestly? He could say he wasn't prepared for what he saw._

_At all- and, frankly, it made him very upset._

* * *

Connor couldn't help but grin as he briskly walked down the hall. Earlier, M'gann was upset with him, but now with this interesting tid-bit he had, everything would patch right up!

It's funny if he thought about it.

When he first came out of his pod and joined the team, the teen thought there would be nothing but sadness and rejection in his life.

However, now when he thinks about those dark thoughts the Kryptonian can't help but think of how wrong he was.

His relationship with M'gann just proved it.

Nearing her room he took a deep breath. Coming so close to success was actually pretty scary if he stayed on the topic for long. But, like Wally- he preferred to live in the present.

Knocking on her door Connor took a deep breath.

"Superboy? What are you doing here? It's really late and I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry- I just thought you would want to hear this.."

* * *

Setting up the party was at the very least- difficult.

Now, putting up a few streamers and balloons wasn't it- no, it was that they had to finish everything before the Boy Wonder came back, which could be at any time.

The real bummer was that they couldn't ask Wally to help, superspeed could really come in handy right then. Telling Wally would ultimately, help Robin find out even sooner than he usually would….

if he already didn't know.

Nevertheless, they worked. M'gann made the cake, Artemis shot up the banners, and Connor got everything in order- as funny as that sounded.

Finally, after a few hours of falling off ladders and exploding cakes- the team stepped back and enjoyed their handiwork. It was an unspoken agreement that the color scheme would be the boy's suit color- it fit, all the reds, blacks, and yellows.

Hearing the Zeta Beam power up, everyone got into their positions.

_Kid Flash: B03_

Expelling their bated breath quickly, M'gann got up.

"Wally! We're throwing a surprise birthday party for Rob-"

Nobody'd ever seen him move that fast before.

"Nonono_nonono_. You can't, we- we have to take this down before he gets he-"

_Robin: B01_

Well crap.

"What is this?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, okay, I know I'm milking this for all it's worth, but hopefully it's pretty good. Sorry I haven't updated in a while- recently (as in earlier this morning) I finally got my cast taken off so I was compelled to write something. Yeah, I know it's really short but it would give alot away if I kept going.. sorry.

As for those of you who follow "_The Other Side_"- well…. You'll have to wait until Tuesday at the most. Sorry, but I have a lot of stuff going on this week and I already had most of this done previously.

Again.. sorry for the advertising there- I had to let you guys know, lol. {and check out my poll! It's updated with a few new ideas lolol} Won't happen again (yeah ik I did it last chapter, but still.)

Leave a _review_ and thanks you _so_ much for reading!

THANKS A BUNCH!

-Thwipity


End file.
